This invention relates to a tuning device and more particularly to improvement of a preset and band switching mechanism suitable for an electronic tuning circuit of two kinds of bands, AM and FM.
A preset mechanism for a tuning device used in a conventional radio receiver employs a tuning dial for each preset tuning frequency. Therefore, in the event that the number of preset frequencies is large, there are required many tuning dials. Further, mass production of such devices poses many problems.